Louise Rosebury
by Loupiiote
Summary: 2019. Louise Rosebury est une jeune londonienne née-moldue dont la vie va être bouleversée par l'annonce de l'existence de la magie. La découverte de ce monde inattendu et nouveau va piquer sa curiosité à vif, l'amenant à en connaître toutes les joies et toutes les désillusions.
1. Le cas des nés-moldus

Bonjour à tous ceux qui arrivent sur cette fanfiction pour la première fois. En réalité, j'ai écrit cette note après avoir publié le premier chapitre, donc certaines personnes ne l'ont peut-être pas lu. C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire sur Internet, surtout pour avoir un avis extérieur à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais rien fait lire à personne, et je pense qu'avoir l'avis d'inconnus en premier lieu est un bon pas pour moi. Je ne garantis pas de publier de manière régulière car l'écriture n'est pas quelque chose de régulier chez moi, mais j'y travaille, et j'ai bon espoir d'écrire cette histoire entièrement.

Ma fanfiction est centrée un OC (personnage original), Louise Rosebury, une née-moldue qui entre à Poudlard en 2019, en même temps que la nouvelle génération. Tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf les OCs qui sortent tous de ma tête.

Mon histoire n'est sans doute pas originale, mais je ne prétends pas qu'elle le soit. J'espère surtout qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, Loupiiote.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Le cas des nés-moldus**

En cette matinée de juillet, Louise dormait paisiblement dans son lit, entre ses draps bleus à fleurs. Les vacances d'été avait débutées il y a peu, et la jeune fille comptait bien en profiter pour traîner le matin dans son lit. Seulement, ce matin-là, sa mère Juliette en avait décidé autrement. Selon elle, il était grand temps pour sa fille de se réveiller. Elle entrebâillât délicatement la porte de la chambre, afin que la lumière réveille en douceur Louise. La jeune fille grogna alors, et se recroquevilla sous sa couverture. Amusée, Juliette s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

― C'est l'heure de te lever, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint comme réponse qu'un nouveau grognement de la part de Louise. Sans se départir de son sourire, Juliette s'éclipsa de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Louise arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la petite cuisine, en frottant ses yeux endormis pour se réveiller.

― Tu as bien dormi ? demanda sa mère en se levant pour l'embrasser.

― Oui, marmonna la jeune fille.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

― Comme d'habitude. Tartines et chocolat chaud.

― J'en étais sûre, dit-elle en se levant pour arrêter le lait qui chauffait déjà sur la plaque électrique.

Sa mère était française, ce qui expliquait en partie le goût de sa fille pour les petit-déjeuners sucrés, au grand dam de son père. En bon anglais, il préférait les saucisses, le bacon et les œufs au plat. Louise ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ingurgiter ce genre de nourriture dès le matin.

― Papa est parti travailler ?

― Oui, mais il n'a que quelques chiens en consultation ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait à midi.

La jeune fille grogna, parce qu'en plus d'être en vacances, c'était samedi. Son père, Gareth, était vétérinaire dans une clinique à Londres, et il travaillait pendant presque tout le mois de juillet. Et même parfois le week-end, comme là, quand les clients ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. De plus, l'arrivée d'un animal gravement blessé, qui demandait des soins en urgence, n'était absolument pas prévisible. Son père pouvait avoir du retard à tout moment, ce qui agaçait grandement Louise lorsque cela se produisait.

― C'est quand même dingue qu'il travaille un samedi...

― Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper des animaux malades, raisonna sa mère. Si tu te casses la jambe aujourd'hui, tu seras bien contente que quelqu'un puisse te soigner. C'est pareil pour les animaux, tu vois.

― Oui, je sais bien, mais bon...

― De toute façon, il est en vacances dans deux semaines. On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble, à ce moment-là, répondit sa mère en souriant.

Louise acquiesça en silence, et se concentra sur une tâche qui ne pouvait plus attendre : finir son petit-déjeuner.

À l'heure du déjeuner, la jeune fille entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture dans l'allée de la maison. C'était le signe que son père venait de rentrer. Elle abandonna alors ses activités en cours pour dévaler les escaliers et rejoindre son père qui rentrait. Le pauvre homme eut à peine le temps de passer la porte qu'une tempête de boucles blondes lui sauta au cou.

― Hé, tout doux ma puce ! On dirait que ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

― Alors que ça fait seulement depuis hier soir, rigola sa mère, qui était adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Le repas est bientôt prêt, sinon.

― On mange quoi ? demanda aussitôt Louise en tournant vivement sa tête vers sa mère.

― Ta fille est vraiment un ventre à pattes... soupira Alexander.

― Ma fille ? Je l'ai pas faite toute seule, que je sache ! J'ai fait du poulet avec des haricots verts, ajouta-t-elle. Rien de bien compliqué.

― Ça m'ira très bien ! Et j'espère bien que ça ira aussi à l'espèce de petit monstre qui me sert de fille.

Il lui ébouriffa la tête en disant cela.

― Papa ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche les cheveux ! pesta la jeune fille.

― C'est bien pour cela que je le fais !

― C'est pas toi qui souffre tous les matins en les démêlant, bougonna-t-elle un instant dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de remonter dans sa chambre en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

― Louise ! appela son père. Il y a une lettre pour toi !

La jeune fille fit aussitôt demi-tour et redescendit les escaliers en sens inverse.

― Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Son père lui tendit alors une enveloppe en papier jauni, lourde et épaisse, frappé d'un sceau en cire rouge. Au dos, son adresse était écrite à l'encre verte. De plus en plus bizarre. La jeune fille entreprit alors de la décacheter, et lut à voie haute.

« _COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Filius Flitiwick_

 _Docteur ès Sortilèges_

 _Ordre de Merlin, première classe_

 _Chère Miss Rosebury,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous passerons à votre domicile avant cette date dans le but de vous expliquer clairement, à vous ainsi qu'à vos parents, la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez en tant que sorcière née-moldue ; et également afin de régler tous les détails liés à votre inscription._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Rosebury, en l'expression sincère de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Neville Londubat,_

 _Directeur-adjoint_ »

― La seconde feuille est remplie de noms de bouquins, avec une liste de fournitures... Une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie ? C'est une blague ? s'étonna Louise.

― Passe-moi la lettre, s'il te plaît, demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Après avoir rapidement parcouru les deux feuilles, ce-dernier releva les yeux vers sa fille.

― À mon avis, c'en est une. Franchement, une « baguette magique » ? Il y en a qui ne savent plus quoi inventer !

― « Quentin Jentremble » ? rigola Juliette, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son mari. C'est ridicule, comme nom !

Poursuivant sur le même ton moqueur, la petite famille se mit à table en rigolant des histoires que les gens étaient prêts à inventer pour se distraire. Louise se joignit allègrement à ses parents, bien que durant les premières secondes de sa lecture, elle avait cru en l'existence de cette école de magie, avant de réaliser sa première réaction était bien naïve. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de croire en des sottises pareilles.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que les Rosebury regardaient tranquillement la télé, assis - ou plus exactement, vautrés - sur le canapé en cuir du salon, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Lorsque Juliette ouvrit, elle se retrouva en face d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années environ, avec un sourire sympathique et avenant collé sur son visage rond. Ses yeux bleus transpiraient la gentillesse. Néanmoins, il imposait immédiatement un certain respect dont Juliette avait du mal à déterminer l'origine. Une sorte de charisme, peut-être ? Mais le plus étrange encore chez cet homme, était qu'il portait une robe. Une robe longue.

― Hum, bonjour monsieur... Je peux vous aider ? demanda prudemment Juliette, ne sachant pas encore à qui elle s'adressait.

― Bonjour, je me présente, Neville Londubat. Enchanté.

Il lui tendit la main, que Juliette serra prudemment. Son nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, sans qu'elle puisse se rappeler quoi.

― Enchantée...

― Je suis ici au sujet de votre fille, Louise. Désolé pour la prononciation...grimaça-t-il.

― Ce n'est rien... Les anglais ont souvent du mal avec les noms français ! En quoi ma fille vous intéresse ?

― Il me semble qu'elle a reçu une lettre, il y a quelques jours.

Juliette haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, avant de les froncer.

― Oh ! Cette soi-disant école de magie, c'est bien ça ?

― Exactement. S'il vous plaît, attendez, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle refermait sa porte. Avant que vous ne fermiez votre porte en me demandant de ne plus faire de blagues idiotes, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que tout cela signifie. Je vous en prie.

La mère de Louise hésita un instant, partagée entre sa raison qui lui dictait de lui fermer la porte au nez, et l'air sincère, presque suppliant de ce Mr. Londubat. Elle décida finalement de le laisser entrer. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre à l'écouter divaguer... Il ne semblait pas bien méchant ou dangereux.

― Merci, souffla-t-il, comme soulagé d'un poids.

Intriguée, elle le mena jusqu'au salon, où Louise était toujours en train de regarder la télévision.

― Louise, je te présente Mr. Londubat... Et... Voici ma fille, Louise.

― Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Vous pouvez m'appeler professeur.

― De même, hum... Professeur Londubat.

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de percuter brusquement.

― Vous êtes celui qui a écrit cette lettre, là ? Avec le vieux papier et l'encre verte ?

― C'est bien moi. Si je puis me permettre, enchaîna-t-il, je propose que nous nous asseyons tous pour discuter calmement. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire et à vous prouver, et vous aurez certainement beaucoup de questions. Est-ce que votre mari est là ? demanda-t-il finalement à la mère de Louise.

― Non, il travaille, aujourd'hui.

― Ah, mince. Bon. De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là...

Le professeur Londubat s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

― Bien, pour commencer... Tout ceci n'est pas une blague. Je vous le promets. Rien de ce que je vais vous dire ne sera faux. Je vous demanderais donc de me faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit dans un premier temps, et de me faire confiance. Ou du moins d'essayer du mieux que vous le pourrez.

― Bien...

― Votre fille est une sorcière. Elle a sûrement déjà dû manifester des signes de magie, lorsqu'elle subissait une forte émotion comme de la colère ou un profond sentiment d'injustice...

― À vrai dire, je ne crois pas... Quel genre de signes ?

― Des cheveux qui repoussent après avoir été coupés, un objet qui se déplace tout seul ou qui se brise... N'est-ce jamais arrivé ?

― Écoutez, monsieur... Je ne crois pas que...

― Il y a bien eu cette fois, là... hasarda alors Louise.

Elle rougit, sentant subitement l'attention se focaliser sur elle. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de poursuivre, en essayant d'oublier sa gêne apparente.

― J'avais un verre de grenadine sur mon bureau, et... Je faisais mes devoirs, il me gênait, je voulais le pousser, mais... Il s'est décalé tout seul ! Et je crois bien que c'est à cause de moi. Mais, sur le moment... Ça m'avait sembler presque... Naturel ? finit-elle, le rouge toujours aux joues.

Le jeune fille vit sa mère froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de cette expérience troublante. Elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de la lui raconter, puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru de toute façon.

― N'y a-t-il eu que cette fois-là ?

― J-Je crois bien, oui... avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais plus trop.

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

― Donc si je comprends bien ce que vous essayait de dire... C'est que ma fille est une sorcière, et qu'elle a des sortes de... pouvoirs magiques, c'est ça ?

― Exactement.

― Vous comprenez que, pour nous... Ça semble assez délirant ! Comment pourrais-je me fier à vous ? Si la magie existe bel et bien... Ce n'est même pas concevable, en fait. Ça n'existe pas.

― Je le conçoit parfaitement. Chaque année nous devons faire face aux familles des nés-moldus, qui sont plus ou moins sceptiques et réactives... finit-il en grimaçant, semblant se rappeler d'un cas assez désagréable. Pour la plupart, l'existence de la magie est totalement délirante au début.

― Des nés-moldus ? releva Louise, perplexe.

― Un né-moldu est un sorcier né de parents moldus, les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Vos parents, par exemple sont des moldus.

― Si je suis une sorcière, pourquoi mes parents ne le seraient pas aussi ?

― Et bien, on ne l'explique pas. Il arrive parfois que des enfants de moldus manifestent des actes magiques, car ce sont tout simplement des sorciers.

― Tout ça, c'est une jolie histoire, pour moi.

― Je pense qu'il est temps de vous faire une petite démonstration, soupira-t-il. Pour vous convaincre.

Il sortit alors un long bout de bois de son étrange robe.

― Ceci est un baguette magique, dit-il en leur montrant. Elle sert à canaliser ma magie, et à la rendre plus performante. Chaque sorcier possède sa propre baguette magique.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet du salon, et plus particulièrement devant un joli vase en verre qui était posé dessus..

― Surtout, ne criez pas, quelque soit la raison. Faites-moi confiance. Wingardium Leviosa ! prononça-t-il en agitant souplement son poignet en direction du vase.

Aussitôt, ce-dernier se mit à léviter dans les airs. Le vase volait, littéralement. Louise n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et, sans même un regard vers sa mère, la jeune fille était certaine qu'elle était dans le même état qu'elle. Le professeur Londubat fit léviter le vase jusque devant le canapé, puis relâcha sa prise, et il se brisa au sol.

― Mais... s'exclama Juliette.

― Reparo, la coupa-t-il.

Et le vase se reforma sous leurs yeux médusés.

― Attendez... Louise, tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? Le vase s'est brisé et...

― Et il l'a entièrement réparé... V-Vous dites que moi aussi, je pourrais faire ça ?

― Oui. Et bien plus encore.

― C'est... dingue, avoua Louise, les yeux écarquillés.

― Il doit forcément il y avoir une astuce ! s'exclama Juliette.

Le professeur Londubat continua sa démonstration par quelques sortilèges de métamorphose humaine et sur des objets, ainsi que quelques enchantements. À la fin de la démonstration, mère et fille ne trouvaient toujours aucune explication.

― Est-ce que cela signifie que... Nous devons vous croire, pour de bon ?

― Je l'espère, en tout cas.

― C'est incroyable, ce que vous arrivez à faire ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Gareth, le père de Louise se tenait contre la porte du salon. Il était sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne comprenait pas. Un vase, brisé, qui se réparer tout seul ? Impensable. Des oiseaux qui sortaient d'un bout de bois ? Impossible. Et pourtant, il l'avait vu. Il n'était pas fou. Et il n'y avait aucune astuce. C'était... de la magie.

La jeune fille ne put dire depuis combien de temps il était là, tant elle avait été captivée par la démonstration du professeur Londubat. De toute évidence, il y avait lui aussi assisté dans sa totalité vu sa mine ébahie et émerveillée tout à la fois.

― Papa ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ? Tu as vu ça, toi aussi ? C'est génial !

― Je suis d'accord, c'était... Incroyable, il n'y a pas d'autre mot !

La discussion dura jusqu'au soir, durant laquelle le professeur Londubat leur expliqua l'importance d'apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Ne pas laisser libre cours à sa magie, c'était s'exposer à de gros problèmes, comme se laisser submerger par elle.

Gareth se lamenta un instant en réalisant que sa fille n'aurait jamais une scolarité normale dans le Monde Moldu, mais il comprit qu'elle aurait tout de même droit à une éducation en adéquation avec sa nature de « sorcière ». Les parents de Louise semblaient petit à petit à se faire à l'idée que leur fille aille étudier loin d'eux, bien que voir leur enfant catapultée dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les effrayer un peu.

Ils convinrent ensemble de réaliser les achats nécessaires la semaine suivante, lorsque Gareth serait en vacances en même temps que sa femme. Louise était clairement impatiente à l'idée de pénétrer dans le monde des sorciers, et de se préparer à en faire partie.

― Elle est où votre entrée magique ? grogna Gary. C'est la libraire ou la boutique de disques ?

― C'est le pub juste là, répondit calmement le professeur Londubat en pointant son doigt entre les deux magasins.

― Excusez-moi, mais... Est-ce normal qu'on ne voie pas la même chose ? demanda Juliette d'une voix douce.

― Moi, je le vois, ajouta Louise.

― Tout est normal, sourit Londubat. Allez, suivez-moi.

La famille Rosebury, jusqu'alors plantée au milieu de Charing Cross Road, se mit en mouvement pour suivre le professeur Londubat. Les parents de Louise étaient un peu déboussolés d'entrer dans un lieu qu'ils ne voyaient même pas, et même si leur confiance envers le sorcier n'était pas encore absolue, elle l'était envers leur fille. C'est pourquoi ils suivaient cet homme étrange, dans un bar tout aussi étrange qui leur donna une sensation désagréable lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte.

C'était un vieux pub à l'ambiance, avec une immense cheminée éteinte pour la saison au milieu de la pièce. De nombreuses tables en bois meublaient la pièce, et un grand escalier se dressait dans le coin de la pièce.

Le professeur alla glisser un mot à ce qui semblait être la patronne du bar, une femme blonde légèrement rondelette avec qui il échangea un sourire complice. Louise prit quelques instants pour détailler les clients, des sorciers et des sorcières vêtus tout aussi étrangement que Londubat.

Ce-dernier leur fit alors signe de le suivre. Il les emmena dans une petite cour à l'arrière du pub, et la famille Rosebury se retrouva rapidement à l'étroit entre des poubelles malodorantes et un mur de briques. Mais avant qu'aucun de ses membres n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, le professeur Londubat tapota quelques briques du bout de sa baguette magique dans un ordre bien particulier, et elles s'écartèrent toutes seules pour laisser un passage dans le mur. Louise et ses parents regardèrent ce phénomène avec ébahissement, la bouche grande ouverte, pas encore habituée à l'idée que la magie existe vraiment.

― Bienvenue dans ton monde, Louise.

Les Rosebury passèrent la porte, et ils découvrirent une longue avenue pavée où de nombreux sorciers faisaient leur courses. Louise ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les magasins, les vendeurs ambulants, tous les sorciers et les sorcières qui déambulaient ça et là... Une vague de curiosité l'envahit : elle avait envie de tout découvrir, de tout visiter, de tout connaître de ce monde auquel elle appartenait. C'est avec ce sentiment qu'ils se mirent en marche vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, afin d'échanger de l'argent moldu contre du sorcier.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs boutiques étonnantes, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Gary, vétérinaire de métier, s'étonna tout de même de voir un magasin vendant des hiboux, avec certains spécimens rares qu'on ne voyait pas partout.

― On utilise les hiboux comme moyen de communication, expliqua Londubat. Ils transportent nos lettres et nos colis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant Gringotts, un grand bâtiment en marbre blanc avec de lourdes portes de bronze étincelant, Louise se demanda quelle était la petite créature humanoïde à la peau fripée et aux oreilles pointues qui semblait garder le bâtiment dans son uniforme rouge écarlate. La jeune fille devait bien s'avouer qu'il lui faisait un peu peur. Sa mère et son père ne semblaient pas plus rassurés, à vrai dire.

― Ce sont des gobelins. Ils s'occupent de la banque. Ils n'ont pas l'air très sympathiques comme ça - et ils ne le sont pas, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il dans un mouvement de tête, mais ils sont très doués pour manier l'argent et les finances, faire les comptes, tout ça... Ne les fixez pas trop en entrant, ils pourraient plutôt mal le prendre...

Sur ces dernières paroles peu rassurantes, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils passèrent d'autres portes en argent, sur lesquelles étaient inscrites des phrases pas très accueillantes, et entrèrent dans une vaste salle tout en marbre. Des centaines de gobelins écrivaient des registres, pesaient des pièces de monnaie sur des balances étincelantes ou examinaient des pierres précieuses, tous accoudés à un long comptoir.

Ils allèrent échanger l'argent, et en déposèrent un peu sur le compte qui avait été automatiquement créé pour Louise. La jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise, et elle fut heureuse et soulagée lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de Gringotts.

Ils commencèrent leurs courses en passant chez Madame Guipure, une petite sorcière rondelette vêtue tout en mauve qui arborait un sourire à toutes épreuves.

― Je suppose que c'est pour un uniforme de Poudlard ?

― C'est exact.

― Première année ?

Louise acquiesça timidement. Pendant que Madame Guipure s'affairait autour de la jeune fille qui avait revêtu un uniforme un peu trop large, Juliette discutait allègrement avec la petite femme des techniques de couture réalisées avec la magie. Gary et le professeur Londubat semblaient légèrement blasés devant ses préoccupations vestimentaires.

― J'ai l'impression d'être déguisée ! rigola Louise.

― Tous les nés-moldus disent ça au début, commenta Mme Guipure.

― Tu vas devoir t'habituer, ajouta Londubat en souriant. C'est l'uniforme que tu porteras tous les jours, à Poudlard.

Ils achetèrent également une chapeau pointu noir, des gants en peau de Suédois à museau court d'un bleu argenté, particulièrement résistants, une cape d'hiver et des robes de travail noires en plus de l'uniforme.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Fleury&Bott, une librairie remplie de livres tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Louise vit des livres truffés d'étranges symboles, d'autres qui semblaient... vivants ?! Un frisson parcourut la fillette, qui se concentra sur les livres de sa liste. L'endroit était bondé, et ils mirent un peu de temps à réunir tout le nécessaire.

La papeterie voisine présentait un choix impressionnant de plumes, de parchemins, d'encre qui changeait de couleur ou qui sentait la fraise. L'endroit respirait le cuir et le vieux livre. Louise jeta son dévolu sur une plume bleu canard tacheté de blanc, et elle acheta également un paquet de parchemin et de l'encre noire. La jeune fille se promit de s'entraîner à écrire avec, puisqu'elle allait devoir l'utiliser au moins pour les devoirs à rendre.

La petite équipe se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes magiques. La boutique était délabrée, plutôt sombre et pas très accueillante. Sur la devanture était marquée "Ollivander - Fabricantes de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C." en lettres claires un peu effacées. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, le professeur Londubat retint les parents de Louise.

― En général, les enfants sorciers vont choisir leur baguette tout seul chez Ollivander, c'est... Comme un rituel de passage, en quelque sorte.

― Oh, et bien... D'accord, acquiesça Juliette. Tiens, on va te donner de quoi t'acheter ta baguette... Combien ça coûte, exactement ?

― Aux alentours de sept gallions.

Les quelques pièces dans sa sacoche, Louise poussa délicatement la porte de la boutique d'une démarche mal assurée. L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur, sombre et poussiéreux ; et des milliers de petites boîtes recouvraient les murs du sol à plafond et encombraient les nombreuses étagères. Seuls une chaise branlante et un vieux comptoir meublaient la pièce.

Louise sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut le vendeur sortir de derrière les étagères.

― Il me semblait bien avoir attendu quelqu'un, dit-il en souriant. Comment tu t'appelles ?

― Louise Rosebury.

La jeune fille piqua un fard malgré elle. L'homme semblait assez sympathique, et il n'était pas si vieux, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé vu l'endroit dans lequel il travaillait.

― J'imagine que c'est pour une première baguette ?

― Oui.

― Tu es née-moldue ?

Louise acquiesça.

― Ça ne change rien, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

― Absolument pas ! Et appelles-moi Gaël, par pitié. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

La jeune fille rigola doucement tandis que Gaël partit explorer ses rayons.

― Voyons ce que nous avons là, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une première baguette. Bois de sorbier, crin de licorne, 30.5cm, flexible.

La fillette s'en saisit, mais elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un sensation désagréable s'empara d'elle. A peine fit-elle un geste de la main qu'un carreau de la vitre se brisa, la laissant stupéfaite et confuse. La jeune fille se confondit en excuses, mais Gaël lui assura que ce n'était rien et que cela arrivait sans arrêt.

― Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y a aucun meuble ici ? J'ai autre chose à faire qu'entretenir du mobilier.

― C'est vous qui fabriquez les baguettes ? demanda Louise.

― C'est exact ! De père en fils depuis 320 avant J.-C. Essaie celle-là : poirier, 31cm, ventricule de dragon.

La baguette commença à vibrer dangereusement dans la main de Louise, et Gaël s'en saisit avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne survienne.

― Capricieuses, ces baguettes... Voyons... Essaie donc ça. Bois de rose, 28.5cm, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, souple.

Lorsque la jeune fille la prit dans sa main, de jolies étincelles blanches et dorées s'échappèrent de la baguette, et Louise sentit son corps se détendre et s'épanouir. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à Gaël, qui le lui rendit.

― Ta baguette a son petit caractère. Elle sera peut-être un peu difficile à manier mais si tu y arrives correctement, ça va dépoter ! Mais je suis sûre que ça ira, elle ne t'as pas choisi pour rien.

― C'est... pas plutôt l'inverse ?

― La baguette choisit le sorcier, Louise. Souviens-t-en.

― Comment vous faîtes, alors ? Pour savoir laquelle convient.

― C'est un secret, désolé !

Louise fit la moue. Tant pis, elle n'en saura pas plus. Elle régla le montant de son achat, et sortit rejoindre ses parents. La jeune fille les retrouva en admiration devant la vitrine de la Ménagerie Magique où l'on pouvait voir des énormes crapauds violets, un gros lapin blanc qui se transformait sans cesse en chapeau, ou encore une tortue à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses.

― Tu imagines, Louison ? Toutes les espèces que nous ne connaissons pas, que nous ne connaîtrons peut-être jamais ? C'est incroyable. Il y a encore tant à découvrir, déclara son père les yeux pétillants.

Dès qu'il s'agissait d'animaux, Gary Rosebury se transformait en un homme passionné qui ne demandait qu'à en connaître davantage pour assouvir sa curiosité. Il adorait son boulot, c'était certain, parfois même trop, parfois même au détriment de sa famille. Il passait énormément de temps dans sa clinique vétérinaire et avait certainement sacrifié trop de week-ends et trop de jours de congé pour ne pas admettre que son travail, c'était presque toute sa vie ; mais malgré tout, sa famille comptait énormément pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, sa petite fille chérie allait vivre loin d'eux, sans eux, dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et où tout restait à apprendre.

― Qu'est-ce qui reste sur ta liste, ma chérie ? questionna Juliette.

― Hum... Un chaudron standard en étain, taille 2, un télescope, une balance en cuivre, et une boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal.

― Bien, alors direction l'apothicaire et les magasin de chaudrons, dit Neville Londubat.

L'apothicaire était rempli d'ingrédients dégoûtants tels que des cafards morts, des yeux de poissons ou encore du liquide gluant en fiole. L'endroit sentait vraiment mauvais, et ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus dans cet endroit lugubre. Le magasin de chaudron n'était pas mieux : le vendeur était un vieil homme bossu et grincheux qui détestait les enfants.

A la fin de la journée, le professeur Londubat invita les Rosebury à s'asseoir autour d'une table du Chaudron Baveur pour discuter de leur journée. Juliette et Gary s'étaient rendus compte, tout au long de cette après-midi, que leur petite fille allait appartenir à monde bien différent du leur, un monde dans lequel ils ne pourraient pas l'épauler sinon la soutenir, un monde où elle devrait se débrouiller seule, mais ils savaient qu'elle serait entourée malgré tout. Certes, ils avaient peur, mais ils étaient fiers, et ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter de la laisser partir pour qu'elle s'épanouissent pleinement à Poudlard.


	2. La magie qui coule dans ses veines

**II.**

 **La magie qui coule dans ses veines**

Durant tout le reste de l'été, Louise fut impatiente et surexcitée à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard. La jeune fille ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle réessayait sans cesse son uniforme, feuilletait ses manuels, ou encore examinait sa baguette sous toutes les coutures. Louise adorait détailler les fines gravures faites dans le bois. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : apprendre à se servir de sa magie.

Quand le grand jour arriva enfin, l'excitation et l'enthousiasme régnait dans la maison des Rosebury. Juliette vérifiait que sa fille n'avait rien oublié dans sa valise, tandis que Louise déposait son violon dans son étui. La jeune fille en jouait depuis ses six ans, et elle ne se voyait pas partir sans. Son violon, c'était un peu comme son confident.

Juliette sourit en voyant sa fille survoltée tourner dans tous les sens. Elle avait les yeux bleus, comme elle et Gary, mais avait hérité des cheveux blonds de son père ; des jolies boucles blondes claires qui virevoltaient autour de son visage.

― J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Louise, dit-elle d'un coup. Viens.

Louise, intriguée, suivit sa mère dans son atelier de couture aménagé dans le sous-sol semi enterré de la maison. La jeune fille adorait cet endroit calfeutré où se mêlaient tissus, fils, aiguilles et autre machine à coudre. Quand elle était toute petite, elle adorait se poser sur le tapis moelleux et écouter le bruit de cliquetis de la machine, entourée des couleurs et des textures de tous les différents tissus. La fillette aimait voir sa mère créer de merveilleuses choses à partir de presque rien.

Juliette se pencha dans une de ses malles où elle rangeait certaines de ses créations et en sortit un superbe sac à dos en cuir marron avec une boucle en guise de fermeture.

― Je n'ai pas souvent fait d'articles de maroquinerie, mais je trouve que je ne me débrouille pas si mal que ça ! rigola-t-elle. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de spécial avant que tu partes.

― Merci beaucoup Maman, répondit Louise en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il est superbe.

La fillette sauta dans les bras de sa mère, qui, émue, laissa échapper une larme solitaire. Gary esquissa un sourire complice avec sa femme devant ce moment de tendresse, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. Finalement, il déclara :

― C'est l'heure de partir.

Les deux autres Rosebury acquiescèrent, et allèrent achever de se préparer. Louise touchait enfin du doigt ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans de monde de la magie : découvrir Poudlard, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

La famille Rosebury venait d'arriver en train à la gare de King's Cross depuis le quartier d'Highgate au nord de Londres dans lequel ils habitaient. Gary portait la valise de sa fille, qui marchait d'un pas enjoué devant lui et Juliette. La fillette paraissait si pure, si petite qu'ils avaient du mal à la laisser partir à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, toute seule, même s'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de le cacher à Louise.

Une fois arrivés sur le quai numéro 9, la jeune fille avisa des passagers au look quelque peu étrange, qui poussaient des chariots avec des chouettes en cage. Avant de connaître l'existence de la magie, Louise les aurait seulement prises pour des personnes bizarres, excentriques ; mais désormais, la jeune fille se demandait comment les "Moldus" faisaient pour ne pas se douter de quelque chose, pour ne pas se poser de question en les voyant.

― Donc, selon ton ticket, on devrait se rendre sur le quai 9 3/4. Mais... Comment on y accède ? Il faut trouver une entrée magique comme pour le Chemin de travers... suggéra Gary.

― C'est le Chemin de Traverse, Papa ! Oh, mais attend... Regarde le grand brun là-bas, avec la chouette brune tachetée...

Ils regardèrent le garçon courir derrière son chariot à pleine vitesse sur la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 ; et avant que la fillette n'ait pu lui crier de s'arrêter, il disparut dans la barrière sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment. Louise esquissa alors un grand sourire et s'exclama :

― C'est par là qu'on doit aller ! C'est notre entrée magique ! Allez, on y va !

Juliette et Gary suivirent leur fille, contaminés par son enthousiasme débordant, mais arrivés devant la barrière, ils doutèrent.

― Il faut vraiment foncer la dedans ? Et si ça ne marche pas pour nous ? Je veux dire... On n'est pas des sorciers, nous.

― Gary, on est bien entré sur le Chemin de traverse, tempéra Juliette. Si on ne pouvait pas se rendre sur ce quai, le professeur Londubat nous l'aurait dit.

― Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Louise en courant pendant que le contrôleur avait le dos tourné.

La jeune fille avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était élancée vers la barrière. Au moment où l'impact aurait dû se produire, elle ferma ses yeux et pria très fort pour ne pas ressentir le choc qui aurait dû se produire.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Louise se retrouva sur un quai d'un autre âge, sous une grand arche de fer forgé pourvue d'un panneau indiquant "Voie 9 3/4". Le long du quai attendait une sublime locomotive à vapeur rouge dont le numéro 5972 était cloué sur une plaque à l'avant. Au-dessus de sa tête, un panneau indiquait "Poudlard Express - 11 heures". Le sourire de Louise s'élargit sur tout son visage. Elle y était ! Ses parents arrivèrent alors à cet instant de derrière le mur. Tous trois regardèrent le quai bondé, rempli d'enfants qui disaient au revoir à leur famille. Certains avaient déjà revêtu leurs uniformes, et discutaient de l'année à venir avec leurs amis.

― C'est incroyable... commenta Gary. Il y a tellement de... sorciers, ici !

La petite famille rigola, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au milieu du quai. Le train allait partir dans peu de temps, et le temps des au revoir était arrivé. Juliette s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

― Surtout ma chérie, écris-nous des lettres. Donnes-nous de tes nouvelles, autant que tu peux. Même si les voisins trouveront bizarres que des chouettes rôdent autour de leur maison. Tu vas te faire plein d'amis là-bas, j'en suis sûre.

― Et surtout, sois calme en cours, apprends tes leçons, fais tes devoirs...

― Gary ! protesta Juliette en levant les yeux au ciel.

― Racontes-nous tout ce qui se passe à l'école des sorciers, d'accord ma chérie ? Racontes-nous comment se passe tes cours, comment sont tes professeurs, tout ça... Sincèrement, j'espère que tu vas te plaire là-bas.

Juliette se pencha vers Louise et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

― Tu vas me manquer, ma chérie.

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement, et Gary eu un sourire ému. Il se joignit au câlin et enlaça aussi sa fille.

― Je t'aime ma chérie, glissa Juliette en français dans l'oreille de Louise.

― Tu devrais monter dans le train, Louison, intervint Gary. C'est bientôt l'heure.

― Je vous aime, dit la jeune fille en les enlaçant une dernière fois.

La fillette avait les yeux brillants, tout comme sa mère. Elle parcourut les quelques pas qui la séparaient du train en traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Louise marcha un peu dans le couloir du train jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouva un compartiment vide, les autres étant occupés par des élèves plus âgés. Elle s'installa sur la banquette et observa les familles encore présentes sur le quai. Certaines étaient très démonstratives, pleuraient, se prenaient dans les bras, criaient, tandis que d'autres étaient plus mesurées, plus pudiques, voire carrément froides comme ce jeune garçon blond dont les parents semblaient mourir d'ennui. Louise plaignait sincèrement ce garçon. Elle fit un signe de la main à ses parents lorsqu'elle les repéra, et le sifflet du train ralentit à cet instant, signalant le départ imminent de celui-ci. Les derniers élèves se dépêchèrent de faire leurs adieux et montèrent rapidement dans le train.

Sa mère lui envoya un bisou d'un geste dans la main, et quelques larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, provoquant la même réaction chez Louise.

Le train s'ébranla alors, et bientôt le quai fut invisible aux yeux des passagers du train. La fillette sortit un livre de son sac et commença sa lecture. Au bout d'un grand moment passé au calme, seule, une petite tornade rousse déboula dans son compartiment.

― Excuse-moi, dit-elle un peu essoufflée. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

― Bien sûr, répondit Louise.

― Je suis désolée, j'essaie d'échapper à mes deux crétins de frères. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily.

― Moi c'est Louise.

― Enchantée ! Tu as des frères et sœurs, toi ?

― Non, je suis fille unique. J'imagine que ça doit être sympa d'en avoir.

― Franchement ? Ils sont lourds et ils sont tout le temps sur mon dos. Ils ne me laissent jamais respirer. En plus, j'ai plein de cousins et cousines, alors il y a toujours de l'agitation autour de moi. Je crois que ça me manquerait, au fond.

― Et... vous êtes tous sorciers dans votre famille ?

― Absolument !

― Moi, mes parents sont moldus. Ça doit être un peu bizarre, de vivre dans une famille de sorciers avec de la magie partout.

― Pas plus qu'une famille de moldus sans magie...

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon roux ouvre la porte.

― Euh, Lily... commença-t-il.

― Quoi ? grogna-t-elle. On ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes, ici ?

― James et Albus menacent de raser ton chat, et ils ont l'air d'être très sérieux.

― Oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers Louise. Sur la famille, tout ça, parce que je vais commettre un double meurtre dans les minutes à venir.

Louise rigola tandis que les deux rouquins repartirent à travers le train. La jeune fille sourit de cette étrange rencontre. Une heure plus tard, son roman était déjà bien avancé quand une fillette avec deux tresses lâches d'un joli blond poussa la porte du compartiment.

― Salut, excuses-moi, mais... Je me demandais si je pouvais m'installer là... J'étais toute seule dans mon compartiment mais des garçons bruyants l'ont envahi, alors...

― Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de souci !

― Merci ! Moi, c'est Yaëlle, et toi ?

― Louise.

Trois barrettes bleues et roses retenaient les mèches autour de son visage. Tout en elle lui conférait un air enfantin, de ses grands yeux bleus, de ses joues roses, de son immense sourire jusqu'à sa jupe à fleurs et ses baskets roses. Elle respirait la gentillesse et l'innocence.

― Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller, toi ? demanda-t-elle .

― Oh, euh... Non... En fait, je ne sais pas trop... Mes parents sont moldus, alors je ne connais pas vraiment les maisons à Poudlard, et tout ça... Je sais qu'on est réparti entre quatre maisons, mais après ça...

― Bah, alors... Tout d'abord, il y a les Poufsouffle. Ils sont loyaux, honnêtes, travailleurs et tolérants. Les Gryffondor sont courageux et braves, les Serdaigle intelligents, sages, curieux et créatifs, et les Serpentard sont plutôt ambitieux et rusés.

― Et si on est plusieurs choses à la fois ?

― Bah... Je crois que c'est plus ou moins toi qui choisit dans ce cas, mais en général tu vas la maison qui te correspond le plus et dans laquelle tu t'épanouiras le mieux.

― Et tu penses aller où ?

― Poufsouffle, comme mes parents ! Même si mes ancêtres lointains étaient à Serpentard.

― Ça compte, la maison où sont allés nos parents ?

― Non ! Mais on va souvent dans la maison de ses parents.

― Dis, j'aimerais savoir... Ça change quelque chose d'être née-moldue ?

― Absolument pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu es une sorcière comme les autres.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore longuement sur Poudlard, sur le Monde Magique et sur elles-mêmes, bien que le voyage fut très long.

Soudainement, alors que Louise s'était légèrement assoupie contre la vitre, Yaëlle s'écria comme une enfant :

― Louise, Louise ! Réveilles-toi ! On peut voir Poudlard !

La fillette grommela en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, et tomba sur une Yaëlle surexcitée et sautillante devant la fenêtre. Louise jeta un œil dehors, et écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant grand sa bouche. En effet, la jeune fille aperçut un grand château, d'une majestuosité sans nom. Elle n'avait jamais vu de château aussi immense, aussi beau, aussi spectaculaire.

― C'est là qu'on va ? chuchota Louise.

― Oui...

Elle fut cependant arrachée à sa contemplation lorsque le train s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Un flot impressionnant d'élèves s'amoncela alors dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, chacun voulant descendre du train en même temps. Louise suivit le mouvement, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire écraser les pieds. Elle prit la main de Yaëlle pour pas qu'elle ne soit séparées, et elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au quai.

Lorsque les deux petites filles descendirent enfin, il faisait nuit, mais de vieux lampadaires éclairaient le quai. A peine sorties, un immense homme aussi haut que large à l'allure bourrue appela :

― Les première année, par ici ! Regroupez-vous !

Les deux fillettes se rapprochèrent. L'homme avait de longs cheveux grisonnants et une grosse barbe emmêlée qui lui mangeait le visage.

― Il était déjà en poste au temps de mes parents, chuchota Yaëlle.

Hagrid se présenta brièvement, puis les emmena vers les berges d'un lac parsemé de lampions allumés. Louise tenait toujours la main de Yaëlle lorsqu'ils y parvinrent. C'était rassurant d'être deux pour entrer dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que si peu. Le demi-géant les fit monter dans des barques, et certains de ses camarades eurent un peu d'appréhension à monter dedans, ne voulant pas tomber dans l'eau. Une fois tout le monde installé, la traversée commença.

Louise fut émerveillée de voir que les barques avançaient seules, guidées par un enchantement. Elle plongea le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau glaciale, et sonda de ses yeux bleus l'eau du lac, bien trop noire pour y distinguer quelque chose en pleine nuit. Les barques arrivèrent devant l'immense château qui surplombaient tous les environs avec ses hautes tours pointues, et tous les jeunes sorciers l'observaient avec fascination, poussant la même exclamation en chœur. Quelques lumières perçaient l'obscurité à travers les fenêtres. Louise n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi féerique

À leur arrivée, le professeur Londubat les prit en charge, et leur expliqua brièvement ce qui allait suivre.

― J'espère qu'on sera ensemble, chuchota Yaëlle à Louise.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques instants, avant de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle. Des bougies flottaient tout autour d'eux, donnant un air enchantée au lieu, et quatre grandes tables peuplées d'élèves s'étiraient le long de la pièce. Louise leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond pour observer les bougies, mais c'est le ciel qui s'étalait au-dessus de leurs têtes qu'elle vit. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans la nuit noire, et la jeune fille était hypnotisée par l'ambiance magique qui se dégageait de la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent près de la table des professeurs, devant laquelle se trouvait un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt en mouvement, et chanta une drôle de chanson contant la fondation de Poudlard, et rappelant les valeurs de chaque maison. Puis la Répartition débuta.

― Ambrose, Isaac ! appela le professeur Londubat.

Ce-dernier posa le vieux Choixpeau sur la tête brune du garçon.

― GRYFFONDOR ! hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table la plus à droite. Le garçon rejoignit rapidement sa nouvelle maison, un sourire heureux collé sur le visage. Louise regarde défiler les autres élèves sous le Choixpeau, le stress lui nouant douloureusement le ventre.

― McMillan, Yaëlle !

Louise lança un sourire d'encouragement à Yaëlle, qui semblait elle aussi terrorisée. Elle la poussa un peu en avant, et la petite blonde arriva d'un pas tremblant sous le Choixpeau.

― POUFSOUFFLE !

Soulagée, Yaëlle enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête et alla s'asseoir à sa table, non sans jeter un large sourire à Louise qui le lui rendit.

― Potter, Lily !

Un murmura s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, et Louise reconnut la petite rousse du train qui fuyait ses frères. La réputation de ses cousins et de ses frères devait la précéder, imagina Louise.

― GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choixpeau.

― Rosebury, Louise !

La jeune fille grimaça un instant de la prononciation de son prénom, avant de réaliser que c'était son tour. Elle avança d'un pas tremblant vers le Choixpeau, mais le regard rassurant que lui adressa le professeur Londubat réduisit en partie son appréhension. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et on posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui lui ôta quasiment la vue tant il était large. Elle attendit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles le bout de ses Converses ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressant, avant d'entendre une voix marmonner dans sa tête :

― Non, décidément, tu es bien trop intelligente pour aller autre part que chez... SERDAIGLE !

Il n'y eut aucune discussion possible. Bon, en même temps, elle ne connaissait pas assez les différentes maisons pour protester, mais bon... Elle aurait bien aimer être avec Yaëlle, à qui elle lança un sourire grimaçant, ou même avec Lily, qu'elle trouvait sympathique. Louise se dirigea vers la table qu'on lui indiqua, et elle attendit patiemment la fin de la répartition en observant les visages des nouveaux élèves qui arrivaient à ses côtés.

Ainsi s'acheva la cérémonie de la Répartition. La Directrice de Poudlard – Minerva McGonagall, une femme à l'air pincé qui arborait un chignon gris tiré aux quatre épingles – prononça quelques mots de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, ainsi qu'aux anciens. Elle termina rapidement son discours en présentant les professeurs, puis laissa place au banquet. Louise sursauta lorsque des dizaines de plats apparurent tout le long de la table, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ça. Son sursaut n'échappa à sa voisine de table, qui était bien plus âgée qu'elle.

― Née-moldue ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire entendu.

Louise acquiesça silencieusement.

― Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras vite.

― Là, tout de suite, ça ne me paraît pas évident...

La voisine de Louise rigola. Ses cheveux blonds se secouèrent contre sa nuque, et des petites fossettes se creusèrent sur ses joues. La jeune Rosebury lui trouva un certain charme, avec ses yeux d'un beau bleu et ses petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez.

― Dominique, se présenta-t-elle.

― Louise.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent une poignée de main.

― Enchantée, Louise.

Dominique prononça parfaitement bien son prénom, et non avec cet accent horrible que prenait la majorité des Anglais avec les noms français.

― Tu es française ? devina-t-elle.

― Oui, du côté de ma mère. Comment tu le sais ? questionna Dominique. Je n'ai pas spécialement d'accent...

― Tu prononces mon prénom comme il faut, donc j'ai supposé que tu étais française...

― Perspicace ! Au moins, on est sûr que t'as pas volé ta place à Serdaigle !

Louise sourit maladroitement, gênée du compliment qu'on venait de lui faire.

― Au fait, si jamais tu es perdue ou que tu as une question... Tu peux venir me demander ! commença Dominique en français. Je suis préfète, donc techniquement c'est mon rôle, mais bon... Parfois, les petits niards qui te harcèlent de questions, ça va cinq minutes, quoi.

Louise ne sut comment elle devait réagir face à cette déclaration, entre amusement et vexation. Visiblement, Dominique n'aimait pas tellement les enfants.

― Mais comme t'as l'air gentille et que t'es toute mignonne avec tes bouclettes blondes, je vais faire une exception pour toi, lui glissa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Louise baissa la tête vers son assiette, en baragouinant un « Merci » en français, encore plus embarrassée. Dominique pouffa doucement, totalement attendrie par la timidité apparente de la jeune Rosebury. Cette-dernière termina son repas sans un mot de plus, tout en essayant de dissimuler ses joues rouges. Elle écouta les conversations des élèves, répondant succinctement quand on s'adressait à elle, c'est-à-dire qu'elle répondit seulement lorsqu'on lui demanda son nom. La jeune fille préférait largement observer les lieux, et plus particulièrement le plafond. Soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

― Dominique... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des fantômes ? demanda alors Louise, grimaçante et angoissée.

― Parce qu'ils vivent à Poudlard, répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

― Ah... Ils ne sont pas méchants, hein ?

― Ce sont des fantômes ! Tu passes à travers ! Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'ils te fassent ?

La jeune fille déglutit, pas plus rassurée qu'avant. Lorsque tous les plats disparurent des tables, les préfets de chaque maison enjoignirent les première année à les suivre vers leur Salle Commune respective. Louise suivit Dominique, sans rentrer dans les conversations qui se formaient entre les première année. La jeune fille était bien trop occupée à contempler les couloirs remplis de tableaux vivants et d'armures, ainsi qu'à découvrir la beauté du château au fil de leur avancée. Les tableaux bougeaient et parlaient. C'était tout bonnement dingue. L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur, superbe, gigantesque, époustouflant.

La Salle Commune de Serdaigle se trouvait dans une tour de l'aile ouest, alors autant bien préciser que ce n'était pas la porte à côté de la Grande Salle. Les jeunes sorciers étaient tous plus ou moins concentrés pour mémoriser le chemin qui les mènerait à leur dortoir durant les sept prochaines années. Arrivés au septième étage, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une imposante porte bleue, avec un heurtoir en bronze, en forme d'aigle.

― Pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune, il faut répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir, commença Dominique. Si vous répondez mal, vous devez attendre qu'un autre élève réponde correctement. L'énigme change à chaque bonne réponse donnée. Des questions ?

Aucune réponse.

― Bien. Sachez que si vous répondez mal à l'énigme, vous serez considéré comme indigne de votre maison. Ou tout du moins, par moi. Ce qui est plutôt mauvais pour vous.

Dominique semblait se délecter de l'air inquiet de chaque première année, soucieux de bien répondre aux énigmes du heurtoir sous peine d'être la honte de la maison. Louise esquissa un sourire, presque blasée. La préfète n'avait pas menti, elle n'aimait pas spécialement les première année. Elle préférait les terroriser.

― Un volontaire pour répondre à la première énigme de l'année ?

Aucun ne se mit en avant, de peur de mal répondre devant le reste de leurs camarades.

― Tiens, toi. Ton nom ? demanda Dominique, feignant de ne pas connaître Louise.

― Louise Rosebury, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

― Bien ! Je t'en pris, avance-toi devant le heurtoir.

Louise nota le sourire de Dominique, qui ne l'avait, de toute évidence, pas choisie au hasard. Le heurtoir se mit en mouvement, et posa son énigme d'une voix mélodieuse.

― Un père a cinquante-quatre ans et un fils a soixante ans. Comment est-ce possible ?

La jeune Rosebury réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de déclarer :

― Et bien... Le père de cinquante-quatre ans n'est pas celui du fils de soixante-ans.

― Exactement ! s'exclama le heurtoir.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Dominique les incita à entrer. Ils découvrirent une vaste pièce circulaire, meublée de fauteuils et de canapés bleus roi aux encadrements en bois blanc, ainsi de grandes tables blanches. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres se trouvait sur la droite, dans un coin à part. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait un magnifique piano à queue blanc, et de grandes fenêtres en arcades agrémentaient les murs recouverts de soie bleue et bronze, dans un ensemble élégant. Le plafond arrondi était peint de centaines d'étoiles brillantes qui se reflétait sur la moquette au sol. En face de la porte, se trouvait un buste en marbre blanc qui représentait Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle.

― Bienvenue chez les Serdaigle, déclara Dominique. Vos valises ont déjà été montées dans vos dortoirs. Les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain, au petit-déjeuner. Le règlement exige que vous soyez dans la Salle Commune avant le couvre-feu, à vingt-et-une heure trente, et ce, tout au long de l'année. Et... Je crois que c'est tout. Vous avez des questions ?

Tous secouèrent la tête.

― Si vous avez un problème, demandez aux autres préfets, cinquième année et plus. Ils ont un badge comme le mien, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Sinon, demandez simplement aux années supérieurs. Maintenant, filez dans vos dortoirs. Et c'est un ordre, menaça-t-elle.

La jeune Rosebury retint un rire, devant l'air autoritaire de Dominique, ne se faisant cependant pas prier pour aller se coucher.

― Moi, je prends ce lit ! déclara une des filles en entrant dans le dortoir.

Elle s'assit sur le lit le plus à gauche, près de la salle de bain. Chacune se dirigea vers un lit, et Louise prit celui le plus à droite. Elle y trouva une cravate, deux écharpes et des écussons à broder aux couleurs de Serdaigle, bleu et bronze.

Les trois autres filles de son dortoir discutaient, et chacune se présenta. Il y avait là Zoe, Alicia, et Ashley, et elles semblaient déjà complices. Louise ne voulut pas s'impliquer plus dans la conversation, et partit prendre sa douche en première. Elle enfila ensuite son pyjama, et se glissa entre ses draps bleus, après avoir tiré les rideaux en velours de son baldaquin. Elle s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée par le voyage, mais heureuse de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle.


End file.
